


Más de vida que de casa

by Left_hand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dos capítulos, Día 1, Haikyuu!!! - Freeform, Iwaizumi sabe bailar, M/M, Oikawa es un sabelotodo, Semana IwaOi 2017, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: [Iwaizumi/Oikawa]Iwaizumi, sorprendentemente, sabe bailar. Oikawa se siente indignado por no ser él con quien aprendiese a hacerlo.Two-shot.¡Para la Semana IwaOi 2017, a día 1!





	Más de vida que de casa

**Author's Note:**

> Inmortalidad | UNIVERSIDAD
> 
> Pero siguiendo a medias el prompt porque soy espacial. (?)
> 
> Por cierto, esto es como un Semi-AU porque Fukurodani tiene su residencia en Miyagi. Digamos que encontrarle amigos a Iwa que no formen parte del cuarteto dinámico del Aoba es un poco difícil. ¡Por un mundo donde a Iwa se le expandan los horizontes! (??)

Un gruñido más y Oikawa obtendría un pase directo al grupo de Adictos Anónimos al Melodrama.

No puede creerlo. Es completamente inaceptable. _¿Toda una vida siendo la mugre de tu uña para qué?_ Iwa-chan no se merece más su amistad. No se merece nada de nada. _Puedo oler la traición, Iwa-chan. Este ha sido el error más grande que has cometido._

En realidad, no podría sentirse más ofendido.

Aunque sabe que Iwa-chan no va a estarle rogando, quisiera que hiciera _un miserable intento, por dios_ , de demostrar su inocencia. De gritarle que es mentira, que no sea imbécil y le dé uno de esos golpes que a Oikawa le embotan la sangre hasta hacerle languidecer pero que en ese limbo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia le otorgaría paz y le haría sonreír. De excusarse y fallar, admitiendo para variar que se ha pasado esta vez, que debió contárselo porque quién podría ser mejor que él, Oikawa, bailarín certificado en la Academia de Narcisistas Habilidosos, para enseñarle a moverse por la vida en ocho compases. De siquiera encogerse de hombros y articular el "¿lo siento?" más sincero que Oikawa le creerá jamás porque eso sería suficiente para él.

Pero no.

A Iwa-chan le viene importando, _como siempre,_ un bledo lo que Oikawa quiera o no quiera escuchar (por mero capricho) salirle de la boca porque no piensa darle el gusto. Ha pasado una vida convenciéndose de no consentirle, jamás de los jamases, como para que a estas alturas del partido venga cediendo ante tremenda tontería.

―Que no se te suba a la cabeza, no es la gran cosa.

_Y yo soy francés, très bien._

Iwa-chan ni siquiera hace la pregunta. _¿Ahora ya no me vas a hablar?_ No es necesario porque Oikawa, con las mejillas infladas a reventar, parece una ardilla a punto de entrar en catarsis fisiológica (de esas que te obligan a expulsar todo aquello que le resulta nocivo al organismo) para escupirle a la cara sus pensamientos de golpe y hacerle entender lo desconsiderado que está siendo con él. El reloj interno de Oikawa es una bomba de tiempo. Como se descuide, lo que en verdad saldrá de su boca será medio litro de sangre de sus úlceras por estrés. No tendrá años de padecerlo, pero desde el momento en que se enteró de _las_ _milagrosas clasesitas de baile_ que tomaba Iwa-chan, siente en el cuello del estómago el ácido y la mucosa pulular ira en su más puro estado con ganas de perforarse hasta vaciarlo, y no piensa poder aguantarlo mucho más, aunque hará un esfuerzo solo para que se disculpe o se excuse o haga algo pero lo haga de una buena vez.

Su pase directo al AAM le espera en el tapete de bienvenida frente a la puerta, detrás de un traidor en camisa fajada y concentrado en acomodarse la corbata Hugo Boss de rayas. _El muy_... Oikawa empieza a sugestionarse, siente los primeros signos peritoneales rugirle.

Las úlceras de estrés son un asunto serio para Oikawa; son una lesión elevada de vértice umbilicado que se rodea de una mucosa enrojecida, tibia y asquerosa. Sin embargo, no lo serán lo suficiente como para evitar que abra la boca y detenga al peor mejor amigo que ha tenido, antes de que se atreva a irse. ―No me digas que piensas dejarlo así sin más.

El resoplido que da Iwa-chan, por primera vez en la noche, hace que una vena se le quiera saltar a Oikawa en la sien.

―Escucha, sé que estás enojado.

―No sé si sea suficiente término, Iwa-chan.

_Tal vez si agregas indignado, traicionado, pisoteado, rebajado, ultrajado, denigrado..._

―Pero no hay nada más allá de eso. Estoy tomando clases para aprender a bailar y da la casualidad de que mi instructora es una mujer porque, qué sorpresa, soy hombre y se dio cuenta.

Eso se atreve a decir el muy cabrón sinvergüenza. A Oikawa le da la sensación de que Iwa-chan se ha vuelto rebelde y no sabe decir lo bueno o malo que eso puede llegar a ser porque tampoco es como si pudiera pensar apropiadamente con lo que ha dicho retumbándole en la cabeza y provocándole unas locas ganas de reír a carcajadas.

_Aparte de todo._

―Así que deja de hacer tanto alboroto.

_Con una mujer. Venga ya, dónde está la cámara escondida. ¿Estamos al aire?_

―Regreso tarde, la cena está en el refrigerador.

Como si el asunto estuviera solucionado o su corbata muy derecha. Iwa-chan no azota la puerta al salir.

Oikawa se queda observando la estela de fosfenos luminiscentes de color verde que quedan en silueta cuando Iwa-chan ya se ha marchado. No tiene fuerzas para seguir enojado siquiera. La oscuridad lo invade y él ruega en silencio que la luz que baña todo aquello que le pertenece esté iluminando a Iwa-chan frente a esa maestra de baile de quinta.

_Ese no era el problema, Iwa-chan idiota._

* * *

 

Siendo sinceros, no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran saliendo tan terriblemente mal.

―Iwaizumi-san, con todo respeto, eso no era necesario.

Puede que fuera eso.

_Puede que entrara en pánico y lo arruinara, ya. No soy de acero. Ojalá fuera de acero._

―Exacto, sí. Bien dicho, Akaashi. Nuestro amigo Hajime no sabe utilizar las palabras muy bien cuando se trata de O, i, ka, a, u, a.

―Bokuto-san, el nombre de Oikawa-san no se deletrea así.

― ¡Te fijas en pequeñeces, Akaashi!

Iwaizumi siente su vida acortarse en un suspiro. Se hace consciente del peso de su llavero en la bolsa de su pantalón y se pregunta si debería volver para arreglarlo todo. Honestamente, ha estado de los nervios desde que Oikawa insinuó que sabía que le ocultaba algo, y _quizás_ se puso un poco a la defensiva cuando este se lo preguntó y lo estropeó todo.

Desiste en seguida; aunque saliera antes de su clase, no tiene ganas de volver a su apartamento rentado junto con Oikawa. _Como si pudiera hacerlo después de haberle dicho eso._

―Iwaizumi-san, debería intentar explicar la situación. Los malentendidos hay que aclararlos de inmediato.

― ¡Sí, sí!

Aun así Iwaizumi lo sabe, Oikawa no puede tener una plática como la gente civilizada con él tras cómo lo dejó, porque tomará sus palabras y explicaciones y las moldeará para ponerlas en su contra. Suele ser así de cabezota.

― ¡Pero! También puede que Kiwi-kun no quiera escucharte ahora porque lo has lastimado con eso. ¡Yo también estoy lastimado con eso! ¡Akaashi no es ninguna chica! Muéstrale, Akaashi.

―Es una posibilidad también― responde Akaashi ignorando los balbuceos sin sentido de Bokuto con maestría. Podría tener un titulado o dos bajo el brazo si se tratara de ignorar las sandeces de su compañero multifacético. Sus ojos se encogen un poco cuando lo escucha revolotear por el piso de madera―. Iwaizumi-san tendrá que saber cómo tratarlo y cuándo, pero por ahora la clase debe dar inicio. Bokuto-san, encienda la grabadora, por favor. ¿Ensayó el paso de ayer, Iwaizumi-san?

_Como si pudiera hacerlo con ese idiota rondándome._

―Todavía no lo capto del todo.

Pasa un segundo en que Iwaizumi se siente más observado que en toda su vida como jugador.

―De acuerdo, practiquémoslo entonces. Bokuto-san, ¿por qué no enciende la grabadora?

―Creí que era mi turno de bailar con Hajime-Bíceps-kun~.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi no ha podido concentrarse en su lección por más que lo intentara, por lo que Akaashi se ha apiadado de él y le ha dado el resto de la noche para que vaya y arregle las cosas. «Sin embargo, no pienso ser permisivo otra vez, Iwaizumi-san. No queda mucho tiempo». _Lo sé, lo siento._ A Iwaizumi lo recorre un escalofrío al recordar la mirada de su instructor más joven. Puede llegar a ser bastante intimidante con esos ojos si se lo propone.

No ha sido capaz de arrancar el auto. Lleva ya un rato en el asiento trasero, frotándose las manos enguantadas para intentar no congelarse y perder un dedo. Hace demasiado frío en estos últimos meses e Iwaizumi tiene que abofetearse con ambas manos para evitar el deseo de prender un cigarrillo porque _es un hábito feo, Iwa-chan._

Enciende la radio y sintoniza en una estación de indie rock para distraerse. Para dejar de pensar un rato en Oikawa y en la expresión que puso cuando se fue. _¿Por qué le dije eso?_ No es como si pudiera cambiar algo a estas alturas. _No es como si pudiera volver y decirle que lo hago por nosotros._

Y es que lo ha estado pensando seriamente.

Está totalmente perdido.

Ya no es capaz de dar marcha atrás. No ahora que se ha mudado con Oikawa a un piso solo para ellos dos. No desde que comparten gastos, techo y cama. No desde que se confesaron dificultosamente y empezaron una especie de relación que parece tirar de ellos hacia ambos lados y a la cual se aferran con sus vidas. _Estoy haciendo esto porque no tienes idea de lo perdido que estoy por ti, Tontikawa, y me muero por que lo entiendas._ Ya no sabe cómo dar marcha atrás, pero tampoco es como que piense hacerlo.

Todo lo contario, Iwaizumi quiere más.

Quiere más que despertar por la mañana y darse cuenta de que sigue vivo y _esto es real_ solo cuando ve a Oikawa en slip y delantal pasearse por el piso, intentando hacerse el chulo pelando papas con sus manos dotadas de mil capacidades.

«La cocina es otra de mis habilidades, Iwa-chan». El muy narciso.

Quiere más que verle dormir y despertarle ocasionalmente a media madrugada solo para enredarle la lengua en la manzana y hacerle el amor en la oscuridad porque no soporta un segundo más sin él. Decir no a tocarle a medias, con miedo o con extremo cuidado. Sí a ir como en caída libre, con el corazón a punto de reventarles el pecho.

Quiere más que solo observarle en las prácticas igual que siempre. Poder felicitarlo con un abrazo de esos que ni a los mejores amigos se les permite en el canon social, despeinarlo con su gran mano y besarle de lleno cuando ganen aunque tenga que ponerse en puntas o saltarle encima porque lo vale. Oikawa todo lo vale. E Iwaizumi quiere hacerle entender que busca hacer de ello más que una ocasionalidad en su vida.

Una cosa de vida y no solo de casa.

―Al menos lo ha descubierto ahora y no antes― intenta engañarse aunque sabe mejor que nadie que es un mal mentiroso.

* * *

 

Para cuando se digna a aparcar frente al portón, se da cuenta de que todas las luces siguen apagadas.

Se da valor con dos palmadas entre los guantes con olor a tabaco y se apresura a entrar para explicarle las cosas a Oikawa. No quiere que lo malentienda más. Tampoco se atreve a mantener esa atmósfera y hacer que Oikawa piense en exceso y saque conclusiones; sus análisis son irrefutables cuando se trata de mantenerse dentro de la cancha, pero en el día a día a Oikawa suelen fundírsele los fusibles de la inducción y la deducción, y solo el buen juicio de Iwaizumi y su capacidad para juzgar a las personas lo salvan en esas ocasiones.

«¡Estás ciego o qué! ¡Nadie te está atacando como para que reacciones así!» le ha tenido que gritar Iwaizumi de frente en tantas y tan distintas ocasiones que ya ni siquiera lleva la cuenta, y aun así Oikawa no siempre responde bien. Se cierra. A Iwaizumi le han costado un montón de heridas en los nudillos y en el rostro lidiar y aplacar de a poco ese lado de su personalidad, aunque sabe que no va a cambiarlo por completo. _Con que se dé cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son como él cree, es suficiente._

Siente que la vida se le va a gastar resoplando.

― ¿Oikawa?― con la voz atorada al darse cuenta de que la puerta está cerrada con llave. Tiene que desenguantarse una mano para que le quepa en los pantalones de vestir y sacar el llavero que se acababa de echar al bolsillo. Un mal presentimiento le obliga a correr escaleras arriba sin fijarse en cerrar bien la entrada. ― ¡Oikawa!― Mas es inútil. Cuando llega al cuarto que comparten y no encuentra entre tan profunda oscuridad las pegatinas de Oikawa adheridas al techo, ya teme lo peor. _El muy imbécil, siempre toma las decisiones por su cuenta y a la brava._ Iwaizumi se pasa una mano por el pelo. Dos, tres veces. Está frustrado con la vida y quiere fumar todos los cigarrillos que le quedan en la bolsa de la casaca, pero en su lugar se acerca al escritorio del idiota que ya lo ha abandonado y al encender la lámpara de mesa encuentra una carta con dos corazones rotos dibujados en el frente. La abre sin dudarlo.

「Iwaizumi.」

¿Tanto la ha cagado como para que le hable sin el apodo de siempre? Sigue leyendo con el mal presentimiento en los dedos temblorosos.

「Si vamos a seguir de este modo, prefiero que nos distanciemos un poco. No quisiera que lo nuestro se arruine.

Vuelvo a casa de mis padres.

Hasta la escuela.」

A Iwaizumi se le revienta un fusible.

* * *

 

Hace un par de horas, mientras no podía dormir en una cama demasiado grande para él solo, Iwaizumi decidió que no puede empezar a actuar como un niño en estas situaciones solo porque Oikawa decidió tirar de él con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Podría optar por gritar y hacer una escena al encontrárselo en la práctica matutina, pero prefiere elegir estar sereno y ser diplomático, lo que se traduce como aguantarse las ganas de romperle la nariz de un cabezazo al imprudente que tiene por pareja.

No ha preparado un ensayo de lo que va a decir, aunque tiene una ligera idea de cómo iniciar. «Lo primero con lo que cargas son las pegatinas de aliens, ya. ¿En serio, Tontikawa? Te lo digo de una vez, das asco.» Suena diplomático para él. Lo segundo puede ser un "no quisiera que te sientas el centro del Universo cuando no lo eres, pero sí que sepas que _esto_ es importante para mí y decidí hacerlo por nuestro bien, así que si tan solo me dieras el beneficio de la duda, seguro te sorprenderías". Bien, puede que sí haya hecho un ensayo de lo que va a decirle; no puede llegar así como así y quedarse en blanco.

Llega a la cancha saludando a todos sin detenerse en alguien específico. Lo normal. Cuando Matsukawa y Hanamaki le llaman para que se acerque con ellos, Iwaizumi trota hasta su lado de la cancha y los observa sin comprender mientras empieza a calentar.

―Tuvieron una pelea.

― ¿Qué? Ah, ¿Kyotani sigue molestando a los de primero?

―Punto por sarcasmo. Hablo de ti y Oikawa, obviamente.

Iwaizumi se plantea seriamente alejarse de sus compañeros con dotes de espías. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. ― ¿Por qué lo dices?

E inmediatamente, Hanamaki―: No lo negó.

Mattsun se encoge de hombros. ―Sé perder con dignidad― mientras empieza a trotar junto con Hanamaki. A Iwaizumi se le agota la paciencia y los alcanza en dos zancadas.

―La dignidad no sirve para pagar un pan de yakisoba―habla Makki a voces bajas porque le gusta sentirse un espía de verdad, vaya a ser. 

― ¿Apostaron un pan de yakisoba a que me peleé con Oikawa?

Hanamaki le sonríe de lado, tiene los ojos de un demonio que Iwaizumi cree reconocer. ―Después de un par de años en el Aoba, desarrollé ciertos instintos de los que no pienso hablar seriamente. A ver, algo tenía que sacar de estar en el mismo equipo que Oikawa, ¿no?― comparte una corta risa con Matsukawa y empieza a mentalizarse para la práctica de recepciones que le sigue al trote. Iwaizumi no dice nada, acaba de notar el hecho de que Oikawa no ha llegado a la práctica e intenta averiguar la razón. No le toma mucho tiempo resoplar. ―Mattsun, me debes dos panes, parece que ha sido fuerte esta vez.

―Iwaizumi suspirando. No me lo creo.

Vaya par de amigos que se ha conseguido Iwaizumi. Ambos le estampan la mano abierta en la espalda cuando está a punto de mandarlos a freír espárragos y le comparten una sonrisa. Sabe lo que significa eso. _Anda con todo, que seguro lo arreglan. Y si no, aquí estamos nosotros para hacerlos entrar en razón._

Oikawa no se aparece durante el resto de la práctica.

* * *

 

Las materias del diario no son problema para Iwaizumi. Por lo general, durante las épocas de fin de curso, la mayoría se concentra en los festivales que deben organizar o las fiestas a las que deben ir. Iwaizumi entra en el segundo grupo, para su propia sorpresa.

―Sea lo que sea que los tenga así, no queremos verlos llegar con esas caras a la fiesta del sábado o vamos a partírselas.

Iwaizumi no duda que Matsukawa sea capaz de hacerlo, Hanamaki ha estado planeando su fiesta pre-universitaria desde que estaba en pañales. Es un asunto importante que requiere de los importantes amigos que formó en el Aoba con su mejor disposición para amenizar y atraer un montón de chicas que él se pueda quedar (gracias a Oikawa, quien no va a ninguna fiesta si no logra arrastrar a Iwaizumi consigo). ―No me fallen de este modo o dejaré de verlos como a mis segundos padres.

A Iwaizumi no le sorprende el comentario. Hanamaki le pica la cara con un dedo y habla como si el mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima. ―Tierra a Iwa, tierra a Iwa. ¡Respondan!

―Déjalo, Mak, ahora lo único que cabe en su cabeza es Oikawa.

Hanamaki no tarda en dirigirle su completa atención. ―No está entendiendo la ingravidez del asunto― señalando al no entendedor con el pulgar que Iwaizumi esquiva apenas.

Matsukawa le responde con una sonrisa. ―El asunto es ingrávido por sí mismo, dale tiempo― vuelve a hablar. Las risitas en sus gestos le prenden la mecha a Iwaizumi y acaba bajando a Hanamaki de su pupitre cuando habla―: ¿Saben ustedes, de casualidad, lo que significa ingrávido?

―Iwa, Iwa, Iwa. No somos ningún remplazo, no te confundas. Para hablar así las cosas está Oikawa.

_Si tan solo estuviera._

Antes de que Iwaizumi pueda responder con un "lo que sea", escuchan la puerta del salón descorrerse y saben que su profesor de ha llegado. Hanamaki corre el maratón de su vida hasta el lado contrario del aula a su propio lugar y Matsukawa gira en su silla para quedar de frente a la pizarra. El hombre de corbatín y chaleco entra como en cámara lenta y, mientras tanto, Mattsun se inclina sobre las patas traseras de su asiento y se balancea de atrás para adelante. Iwaizumi no le presta atención hasta que se da cuenta de una bola de papel en la esquina de su libreta. Al desdoblarla, puede leer:

「 Sabes que nunca le ha gustado Literatura Antigua. Se te nota en la cara que lo extrañas, tranquilo 」

Inmediatamente la arruga y la lanza de vuelta a la melena de su amigo, donde el papel se atora. Matsukawa profiere algo inentendible para él, así que se inclina un poco para escucharle, pero todo lo que capta es un "ya puedo verlo. Las chicas, la playa, las chicas...", así que Iwaizumi lo deja estar. 

La fiesta de Hanamaki es algo que definitivamente no se puede perder. Ni él ni Oikawa, así se juegue la vida encontrándolo.

Ya sabe por dónde comenzar a buscar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! El siguiente capítulo será publicado la semana próxima.
> 
> ¡Feliz inicio de Semana IwaOi 2017!


End file.
